Navy
The Navy (海軍, Kaigun) are the World Government's military sea force, tasked with law enforcement, international security and military operations when needed. The Navy are one of the three great powers, alongside the Seven Warlords of the Sea and the Four Emperors. They are present in all the seas around the world, as evidenced by their established branch offices, although they maintain only a slight military presence. The focus of the plurality and bulk of their assets is on the far more dangerous Grand Line regions, as their main headquarters, Navyford, is located there. In the aftermath of the Battle of Navyford, the Navy HQ has since been relocated to somewhere in the regions of the New World, the base of operations for Navy Headquarters. Due to their actions overall collectively, they serve as one of the longest-running, but main antagonist groups of the series, alongside the Baroque Works, CP9, and Blackbeard Pirates. ".''" :—About the Navy. Duties The duty of the Navy is to maintain a law and order throughout the world and impose the will and might of the World Government. They are therefore considered the key strategic development force in the World Government and are expected to obey its orders at will. Sometimes these orders are questionable, however they are expected to carry them out regardless of who and what opinion. Amongst of the Navy's duties is awarding the bounty hunters, the bounties on the heads of a criminal. They tolerate bounty hunters as a method of making their job easier but are known to go out bounty hunting themselves. Apprehended criminals who are brought in alive are handed over to be made an example of, the Navy are left to ensuring the exportation of these criminals to prison and/or to their execution. Navy often work in pairs with one superior officer and a second in command or a subordinate who is of a lower rank. These partnerships may remain even during promotions with both pairs advancing in rank together. In the pair, the higher ranked officer will give the orders to those under their command, while the other acts as an adviser or information gatherer while ensuring their partner's command is undertaken by the men. Higher ranked Navy officers (admirals and the fleet admiral) are expected to be on call to lead the Navy forces into war. This may take form of apprehending many criminals at once, protecting the World Nobles or calling a Buster Call to tackle a situation. Vice admirals are the ones who serve on the ships that the admirals call out and are tasked with carrying out the admirals orders exactly. The main purpose of the Navy remain footed in the idea of bringing justice to any criminal. They use justice as their constituted policy to manage a world that is made entirely of one ocean much easier. However, the main problem within the Navy is the approach to Justice. They are generally divided between those who support either Moral Justice or Absolute Justice with the latter being the code of conduct for the Navy as a central doctrine. Nevertheless, there is little worry from the higher ranked Marines as to how the Justice is carried out so long as it is, leading those who truly support absolute justice to make questionable actions in carrying out their duties. The Navy are also aided by the Seven Warlords of the Sea in terms of maintaining the "Three Great Powers", and as such, are expected to cooperate when necessary. Despite this, several Navy, such as Aokiji, Akainu, Chaser Smoker, Sengoku, and Kizaru think of the Warlords as no more than pirates. In turn, the Seven Warlords of the Sea have no obligations to obey the Navy unless under the direct orders of the World Government itself. One of the most questionable parts of their "Justice" is when it comes to slavery. Despite the practice supposedly being abolished years before, it is often shown that they just look the other way. Especially when it comes to the World Nobles' slaves, where it is even seen as a crime to free said slaves even if the person is merely a child. Often they are tasked to find and retrieve the person to be a slave once again. The New Age Thanks to the war set up by Blackbeard and the death of Whitebeard, a new age has begun upon the world and the "Age of Pirates" that Roger established has ended. Thus began a new time for Navy as well. With the greatest Navy Sengoku and Garp resigning, a power vacuum for the position of fleet admiral occurred. Despite Sengoku's recommendation for Aokiji to take his position, the other higher echelons wanted Akainu to become fleet admiral. The two admirals commenced a ten day battle on the Punk Hazard island while the details of the battle were agreed to be kept secret. Akainu managed to win and therefore became the new leader of the Navy. However, after the battle, Akainu kept his rival alive. Aokiji, disliking Akainu and his methods, and not wanting to serve under Akainu, resigned from the Navy and disappeared. To compensate the loss of much military powers, the World Government granted the Navy unprecedented power, and with Sakazuki as the new fleet admiral, the organization has become an overall much more powerful organization of justice ever since. Military Powers Although the exact total number of Navy is unknown, it is without a doubt to stand as the mightiest military power in the world of Fairy One Piece Tail. The very last time there was an assembly of a massive force was during Ace's Execution. The number reported to have assembled was around 100,000 strong foot soldiers, accompanied by 50 Naval Warships, they are protected by their Headquarters Navyford which is one of the strongest Navy Fortresses in the Grand Line Region, with numerous defense mechanisms, artillery in almost every direction. There are not only just humans, but Giants as well, later joined were the Mechanized Pacifista as well. They are also aided by most of the dreaded Seven Warlords of the Sea. Then there are the powerhouses the Admirals, then there came numerous Navy officers who are not only strong and effective, but have made their names known and remembered. Then last but not least, possibly the strongest Navy to have lived, Former Fleet Admiral Sengoku and Former Vice Admiral Garp D. Monkey. It is a force formed all for the sake of defending the ensuring the continuity of enforcing the might of Justice. With the battle against Whitebeard's forces that came to a close, they are victorious, although many have perished as a result. However that did not stop the unending march of the Navy, they have spent most of their time rebuilding their damaged forces. With Whitebeard's final proclamation and new military staff reassignment with Admiral Akainu becoming Fleet Admiral, the Navy have doubled up their efforts into cracking down on the new surge of pirates, especially in the New World. With the way things are progressing, it is most likely that another war will start and the Navy might have to conjure an even greater force to combat what is to come. Rank System :''Main article: Navy Ranks The system of military rank in place for the Navy is fairly straightforward, where each rank is clearly delineated. Officers and recruits present at Navy Headquarters are considered "Super-elites". All ranks present from "Lieutenant" above are usually trained here, exceptions being those in command of other Navy bases which includes Axe-Hand Morgan and Nezumi. Rank Insignia The Navy do not have a system of rank insignia per se. There is significant variation in the kind of uniform worn by officers, with many opting to wear a variety of dress showcasing their own eccentric style. Navy are also allowed to wield whatever weapon they are most comfortable with, no matter how unusual it is. They are even free to fight bare-handed. However, as a general rule set down by the author, uniform guidelines are as follows: * Upon first entering the Navy, new recruits are given the standard uniform, consisting of a white short-sleeved shirt emblazoned with the Navy emblem, a simplified seagull with "NAVY" underneath it, on the back; a blue neckerchief; dark blue trousers; and a baseball cap with "NAVY" across the front. All officers at the rank of a Seaman (一等兵, Ittōhei) and below wear this. The quasi-rank of Chore Boy (雑用, Zatsuyō), had also been added the kanji 雑 Zatsu ("various" or "odds and ends") to the sleeves, and to the Navy emblem on the back. * Once an officer has reached the rank of Petty Officer (伍長, Gochō), he or she can choose from a number of different uniforms, including his or her personal clothes. Only those who really want to appear "sailor-like" will stay with a more traditional uniform. This uniform is generally the standard sailor outfit with red and blue epaulettes. * Sailors at the rank of Ensign (少尉, Shōi) and above are allowed to wear the coat with "Justice" (正義, Seigi) on the back. This coat tends to be worn like a cape, draped over the shoulders with the arms not in the sleeves. It should be noted that the sleeves of these coats are often much longer than the wearers' arms. * For the rank of Lieutenant-Commander (少佐, Shōsa) and above, a suit worn underneath the "Justice" coat is the preferred attire. There are, of course, exceptions: Django and Fullbody wear their own clothes with the "NAVY" hat, despite holding the rank of "Seaman Recruit" (三等兵, Santōhei). This may have something to do with the exceptional circumstances by which both of these men were brought into their present situation, the lenience on the part of their Captain, Hina, or just the fact that the rule is not strictly enforced. Also, G-5 low-rank subordinates do not wear the full uniform due to their disregard of the rules, to the point of wearing slacks and a bucket for a hat. Commissioned Navy Officers * Fleet Admiral (元帥, Gensui) ** Sakazuki (Akainu) ** Kong (Formerly; Promoted) * General (将軍, Shōgun) ** Gasparde (Formerly) * Admiral (大将, Taishō) ** Kuzan (Aokiji) (Formerly) ** Borsalino (Kizaru) ** Issho (Fujitora) ** Ryokugyu ** Zephyr (Resigned) * Vice Admiral (中将, Chūjō) ** Garp D. Monkey (also Instructor) ** Tsuru ** John Giant ** Mozambia ** Stainless ** Komille ** Jonathan ** Saul D. Jaguar (Formerly; Deceased) ** Lacroix ** Lonz ** Bastille ** Gion (Momousagi) ** Tokikake (Chaton) ** Bilić ** Komei ** Vergo (Formerly; Deceased) ** Chaser Smoker ** Maynard * Rear Admiral (少将, Shōshō) ** Kadar ** X. Drake (Formerly) ** Sicily ** Catacombo ** Hina ** Yukimura * Commodore (准将, Junshō) ** Shuzo (Resigned) ** Purinpurin (Deceased) ** Daigin ** Yarisugi ** Brannew * Captain (大佐, Taisa) ** Morgan (Formerly) ** Nezumi ** Moore ** T-Bone ** Very Good ** Shu ** Sharinguru ** Trap ** Gorilla ** Coby ** Tashigi * Commander (中佐, Chūsa) ** Rocinante Don Quixote (Deceased) ** Ripper ** Shepherd ** Governor * Lieutenant Commander (少佐, Shōsa) ** Hardy ** Rapa Nui Pasqua ** Drake ** Randolph (Retired) ** Helmeppo * Lieutenant (大尉, Taii) * Lieutenant Junior Grade (中尉, Chūi) ** Stalker ** Rokkaku * Ensign (少尉, Shōi) ** Daddy Masterson (Formerly) ** Makko Infantry and Sailor Division * Warrant Officer (准尉, Jun'i) * Master Chief Petty Officer (曹長, Sōchō) * Chief Petty Officer (軍曹, Gunsō) ** Shine ** Minchy (Formerly) ** Mashikaku ** Asahija ** Straight * Petty Officer (伍長, Gochō) * Seaman First Class (一等兵, Ittōhei) ** Lines * Seaman Apprentice (二等兵, Nitōhei) * Seaman Recruit (三等兵, Santōhei) or Recruit (新兵, Shinpei) ** Ukkari ** Django ** Fullbody ** Ukkari * Chore Boy (雑用, Zatsuyō; not an official rank) Special Ranks *'General Inspector' (大目付, Ōmetsuke) ** Sengoku *'Instructor' (教官, Kyōkan) Others * Navy Headquarters Court * Hot Wind Navy * Pacifista * Giant Squad * Mekao (Shipwright) * Attach (Photography Captain) Science Division * Dr. Vegapunk (Head Scientist) * Sentomaru (Science Captain) Medic Division * Dr. Kobato * Dr. Fishbonen Chefs Division * Jessica (Head Chef) * Shinpachi * Billy * Tom * Kyuji * Koda * Rika * Tajio (Chef-in-training) * Marley Brothers (Dishwashers) Unknown Ranked * Barrels Diez (Formerly; Deceased) * Bell-mère (Retired; Deceased) * Nelson Royale * Lemay * Isoka * Akibi * Rongo * Pukau * Lego * Saga * Toma * Bismarck * Boo Kong * Regis * Dojaku * Kansho * Curve * Bogard * Glove * Kibin * Candre * Jim (Deceased) * Ryudo (Deceased) * Ain (Resigned) * Bins (Resigned) * Bakezo * Pike * Jero * Gal Navy Members Known members include: Main Members * Fleet Admiral Akainu * Admiral Kizaru * Admiral Fujitora * Admiral Ryokugyu * Vice Admiral Tsuru * Vice Admiral John * Vice Admiral Mozambia * Vice Admiral Komille * Captain T-Bone Reserve Members * General Inspector Sengoku * Vice Admiral/Instructor Garp Former Members * Admiral Zephyr * Commodore Shuzo * Fleet Admiral Kong * Vice Admiral Saul * Captain Axe-Hand Morgan * Admiral Aokiji * General Gasparde * Scientist Caesar Clown Impersonators Wannabes Affiliated Allies Enemies ???? Gallery Fleet Admirals Admirals Generals Vice Admirals Rear Admirals Commodores Captains Commanders Lieutenant Commanders Lieutenants Lieutenant Junior Grades Ensigns Warrant Officers Master Chief Petty Officers Chief Petty Officers Petty Officers Seaman First Classes Seaman Apprentices Seaman Recruits Chore Boys General Inspectors Instructors Unknown Ranks Former Navy * †: the character is deceased. * *: the character's status is unknown. Hovering the symbol may give further details. * ≠: the character is non-canon. * ‡: the character is no longer part of this group. Hovering the symbol may give further details. History Past Exactly how long the Navy have been around for is unknown, so is how they were created; however, it has been commented that Navyford has been their "stronghold/watchpost of justice" for centuries, implying that they have existed for quite a while. The oldest known date of their existence is fifty-two years before the current storyline, when Oimo and Kashi were captured by the Navy and tricked into guarding Enies Lobby, hoping to free Dorry and Broggy, whom they thought had been arrested. This is around the time in which Brook received his bounty, another proof of the existence of the Navy fifty years ago. Twenty-seven years before the current storyline, a platoon of Navy led by Garp and Sengoku are sent to stop the war between Roger and Shiki. Twenty-four years before the current storyline, Garp was known as the legendary Navy who cornered Roger D. Gol many times. A week before Roger's execution, Shiki caused an uproar when he decided to assault Navyford all by himself. However, he was defeated by the hands of both Garp and Sengoku and was imprisoned in Impel Down for the next two years before his escape. After Roger's execution, the Navy and the Navy judges went to Water 7 to judge and later executed Tom for supporting him in his pirate ventures by constructing Roger's ship, the Oro Jackson. Twenty-two years before the current storyline, a platoon of the Navy, including five vice admirals, were sent to Ohara to execute a Buster Call regarding the research of lost history and annihilated the island. Three of the most notable vice admirals who took part included future admirals Kuzan and Sakazuki, as well as Saul D. Jaguar, who sacrificed his life to protect Robin Nico. Synopsis Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Translation and Dub Issues External Links * Navy - One Piece Encyclopedia Trivia * While the Japanese word for Navy was used "Kaigun" (海軍, Kaigun) in anime, the word "Suigun" (水軍, Suigun) was used in manga. References Site Navigation * ... Category:World Government Category:Navy Category:World's Great Powers